1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting hardware for use on a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for use in mounting a tubular structure, such as a mirror support arm, on a vehicle fender.
2. Description of the Background Art
Many types of external vehicle mirrors are known and used today. On larger vehicles, such as trucks and buses, large side view mirrors are commonly used, and these mirrors are often held up and supported by one or more tubular support arms. Oftentimes, this support arm is bolted directly on to a vehicle fender. One common type of tubular mirror support arm assembly is in the shape of a tripod mounted sideways on the vehicle, with the mirror being mounted at the point where the three sections of the tripod come together. One disadvantage of the tripod type of design is that the mirror support arms only connect to the vehicle fender at three points, and if any of these come loose, the mirror is likely to become misaligned. A second disadvantage of this tripod design is that the support sections come away from the vehicle fender at an angle which makes them susceptible to damage from tree branches or other obstacles. Yet another disadvantage of the tripod design is that the mirror may be adjusted only at a single pivot point.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved apparatus for use in mounting a tubular structure, such as a mirror support arm, to a vehicle fender.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a mounting apparatus for a tubular structure which is usable to give improved support along many points of the tubular structure.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a mounting apparatus for a tubular structure which is usable with a mirror support arm to give higher clearance along a fender than is available with the tripod design.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed description.